The True Flight of the Night Dragonet
by Anomalous Abyssum Irent
Summary: The moonlight shines down upon the darkened egg in the nest, what will come of it? How will this change the future of Pyrrhia? As the small dragonet hatches, a shining tear and dashes of lustrous silver scales adopt it's small form. Wait? What's that strange voice!


**AN: So...**

**I am deeply sorry for this long time not doing anything or editing or changing... or... anything. Most of that time was because of my keyboard getting partly messed up, the second keyboard cutting out once and a while, and now my third that seems to work fine. I hope. I have decided to post in what I would call arcs, but are actually just the books themselves. So, to put it in a different perspective. I will write and edit the chapters for the 1st book and publish ALL of them together. And so forth with the other ones!**

**I decided to do it like this for the fact that it is much easier and you will probably love not having to wait a week or month get one chapter and be bored but wait a week or month and get... 5-6 chapters which I will make as long as I can. Though it will never take that long since I have a LOT of free time and can write much faster now.**

**But right now, here is the edited first and newly chapters for the FIRST book. TA-DAH!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I obviously don't own anything. Like what?! LAUGHABLE! HAHAHAhahahahahaha... _Cries_**

* * *

_This Fanfiction will be M rated in later chapters __for Gore, Blood, Harsh language, dismemberment, and implied sexual actions as well as character death and more._

_There is a reason it is M rated.  
_

* * *

**_Hatching_**

(~*~)

Darkness all around him it was the only thing he could see. He moved slightly, feeling the hard things around him. around feeling he was in some sort of , he didn't like it at all. It made him feel unc-uomc-uncomf-uncomfortable, yeah that's the word. He didn't know how long he was in the shell thingy but the longer he was in it, the more uncomfortable he got. He wanted to get out but he didn't know how or if he should.

An overwhelming feeling and emotion came over him like a wave. It was an amazing feeling, it immediately calmed him and made feel almost at peace. He liked this feeling but it wasn't near me. It saddened him before the feeling came over him again. He started rustling in the shell thingy in frustration. It moved. He did it again and it started moving around again. He decided to try to move the shell thingy towards the feeling, it was working ever so slightly.

After a couple of minutes, not that he knew, he was so close to the feeling it was amazing to him and he loved it, it felt as if his whole world was finally being shown in front of him...And then he finally reached the source, he, unknowingly, closed his eyes and felt something inside him...unlock. Almost as if a part of himself has finally been given to him. It was amazing, he didn't know it but he suddenly started glowing underneath this feeling.

* * *

Dune could only stand there in confusion and frustration, and a little fear not that he would admit that.

Dune was a smart dragon and a dragon of conflict and battle proven by the many scars, his scarred wing, and his dismembered foreleg. Yet, despite that he took pleasure in his appearance as it is. A proof of his prowess.

He had seen many strange and horrific things. From his time in the war to his time fleeing and stumbling upon the destroyed lives, from the war, in the midst of it. Yet, out of everything he has seen, one of the prophesied dragonets of destiny's eggs to suddenly start glowing underneath the moonlight. Yeah, this was easily the most fucked up situation he found himself in. Maybe he was getting hallucinations. The war did do a number on him... But right now, was no time for the past but for... Panicking!

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! What do I do?!" Dune thought out loud, He was so frustrated! Not just because these eggs are supposed to hatch today but now he has to worry about...whatever was happening. 'Should he touch it? No, then something might happen. To him or the egg! Dune think you idiot!' his thoughts were utter havoc trying to think of a solution or a meaning to his strange...thing.

A sudden crack noise filled the air as Dune could only stare in anticipation and worry. The Midnight black, now radiant silver egg, was starting to hatch.

* * *

He loved this feeling, he wanted to stay here forever but something was telling him to break this barrier around him, the weird hard thing that forced him into a ball, the solid thing felt tighter around him, was starting to make him more and more uncomfortable every second. And so he started pushing against the walls harder and harder each time until he heard a crack. This was a good sign, now he could get out and he started focusing on the crack, making it larger and larger with each push, each strike. He started moving around a lot, his wings upon his back grazed and pushed against the enclosure around him, having not realized they were even there, and his tail uncoiled from under him and started lashing out. The walls, through the cracks a blinding light shined through encouraging him to keep pushing against the walls, gave away. A sizable chunk broke from in front of him, just enough for his arm to poke through.

His eyes hurt from the sudden light, forcing them to close. His green eyes fluttered open once he got used to it, looking around seemingly amazed by the world outside of his egg but his focus was immediately drawn to something else. The feeling, the power or moonlight was above him and he wanted, no needed to feel it upon his scales. The wall now, in the moonlight, looked like a smooth onyx colored egg. Not that he knew what a egg was.

He started pushing against the other sides and the top of the egg, more cracking and other such noises ensued until more holes in the egg appeared. It slowly got easier and easier to break the egg around him until there were no more, broken and around his body. The moonlight fell upon his scales once the egg finally broke fully. He laid on the ground, spreading out to try and have as much of this amazing, calming moonlight cover most of his scales.

It felt amazing to be out! It felt amazing to finally have this power, this feeling cover his entire body. It felt right, almost as if this was supposed to happen. His eyes looked across the place he was in, confused and curious on where he was. The place was dark but he was still able to see though. He was on this soft-ish thing under him, it looked much better to lay on than the harder looking rock that covered the entire cave. His eyes trailed unto certain Sandwing, He was large and had a lot of scars on his face. What was really weird to him was the stump where his foreleg should be and his almost completely gone and destroyed right wing.

Before he could continue looking at the bigger dragon, he heard more cracking and other weird noises next to him. He was confused, didn't he already get out? More cracking noises were heard except there were louder. He looked around, rubbing his eyes when he looked straight into a torches fire, his eyes finally landed on the other eggs next to him. They all looked different than his egg except some were bigger and others were smaller. One was even a vibrant green color.

He knew he didn't like being stuck in there and he definitely didn't like how it felt either, so maybe they didn't either. Maybe, he could show then the feeling that let him get out. He stumbled to the more blue egg, he could barely move towards the egg since he has never used his legs before until now. More cracking was heard the closer he got and once he was finally able to drag himself towards it.

He didn't know what was happening but he could almost feel as if there was another dragon in the egg, it was weird. Confusing but he still wanted to help them get out as well. He pushed his snout against the cracks, trying to push through. Since that didn't work, he started to put his claw on it and tried to push the egg, trying to crack it himself. But the moment a crack was even heard from him, he was lifted up really fast by his neck.

He didn't know what was happening but he didn't like it. It was taking him away from that feeling, he tried to struggle to push and thrash about but it didn't work. He looked around and tried to turn to see that same giant sandy-yellow dragon taking him further away from the other eggs. He was finally let down after awhile but before he could make the journey back, a tail, apparently the big dragons tail stopped him.

He didn't like it since it felt like he was trapped like in the egg but before he could bite the tail with his rather dull teeth, he noticed that the other eggs started to crack even more until they too broke, the biggest one broke apart first revealing a Mudwing with deep rich scales on his underbelly. The next egg that broke was the blue egg that he tried to help if it wasn't for the big dragon. The Seawing dragonet had deep blue scales and was a little bigger than him by a small amount. The next one was the green one and he saw a Rainwing dragonet with very smooth scales and had some yellow ones in there and the dragonet also had some frill like things on the side of her head. And the last egg was a yellow almost gold colored Sandwing and she had these spine like things on her back but she was the smallest one here.

As he was still looking at the other dragonets almost amazed by the different colors, the rest of the talons of peace came when they heard the cracking "hmm...are you sure these dragonets will really save us all" said the Skywing, with a disbelieving stare. She had Jewel-hard rust-colored scales as well as red wings and red talons. She had yellow-orange eyes and was large for her stature. She had a forked tongue and burn marks on her palms with a burn on the right side of her face.

"Yes Kestrel, I'm sure, they already look ready to fight" said the Seawing but before he could continue Kestrel interrupted him. The Seawing had blue-green scales with dark blue scales, he looked remarkably old but acted considerably young but other than that, he looked like a normal Seawing.

"I'll be the judge of that." There was a deafening silence as they watched the newly hatched dragonets crawl around until Dune brought up a question

"what about names, we cant not name them right?" A certain Sandwing pointed out. Time to describe him *ahem* He has pale yellow scales, a tattered, scarred wing, and a stump of a foreleg. He has powerful sand-yellow wings and black eyes with scars over both eyes and a scar on his neck along with a unusual rock around his neck.

Dune did make a good point but it was going to be difficult trying to find names for dragons not even from their own tribe but they tried regardless.

"Clay" the Mudwing bit his tail.

"Tsunami" the Seawing pounced on Clay.

"Sunny" the Sandwing wiggled her frill.

"Glory" the Rainwing yawned.

"And the Nightwing?" Webs said, Dune stayed silent and looked down at the Nightwing. He had silver scales faded in and out of his scales, the more prominent and eye catching silver teardrop looking scale under his eyes. His deep green eyes and the silver scales on the underside of his wings which sprayed out like a splash of water. He also had some dark grayish-purple colors in his scales, though hard to see thanks to the darkness of the cave.

"Well name him..."

"Starflight..."

...

..

.

**'Well well, this is interesting!' **A voice manifested in the Nightwings head. Whomever it was, it scared the poor Nightwing.

* * *

(~*~)

**And that's the end of the first EDITED chapter, jeez this was actually horrible until I decided to redo this whole story, and thought process, and everything in general!  
**


End file.
